


关于宇智波带土的十次生日

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 15年生贺宇智波带土从小到大的十次生日，包含喜爱甜食的原因等内容
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

10

虽然不存在于记忆中，但刚出生的两年，父母也曾为他过生日。

即使在战争中，母亲也因他的出生而有过长时间的休假。

在第一个生日到来时，甚至连父亲也赶了回来。即使还只能发出咿咿呀呀的声音，并不妨碍他表达心中的快乐。虽然是战时，普通人却还过着日常生活。在店里买了生日蛋糕，又烧了一桌菜，带土的一岁生日与普通孩子过得无二。

然后，趁着一家人都在的时间，三人去拍了唯一一张合照。

但父亲终究没有等到他的第二个生日。

在一次战斗中，父亲去世。

作为一位木叶忍者，他的名字被刻到了慰灵碑上。

接着，作为医疗忍者的母亲，同样变为了慰灵碑上的一个名字。

照片上的三人，仅剩下曾经微笑着，而如今哭泣着的孩子。

9

失去了父母的孤儿，甚至才刚记事，将会迎来怎样的未来？

至少不会有人为其庆祝。

小小的带土，迎来了初次拥有记忆却无人陪伴的生日。

他看着照片上灿烂地笑着的三人，咬住下嘴唇忍住泪水，为自己点燃了蜡烛。

“祝、”他吸了吸鼻子，“祝我生日快乐……”

闭上眼，许一个永远不会实现的愿望，他将蜡烛吹灭后拔下放在旁边，拿起纸杯蛋糕吃了起来。

看向摆在一边的护目镜，他依旧紧紧咬住下唇，不让呜咽声溢出喉咙，却阻止不了眼泪的涌出。

作为生日礼物的护目镜，是他收到的第一份，却也是最后一份来自父母的礼物。

捧着护目镜，将脸埋在枕头中，整个人用被子包住，他哭泣着，却只有幼兽受伤般的嘤咛。

在桌上照片旁，摆放着一张纸条，

「生日快乐，带土。

虽然没有办法陪伴在你身边，但我们永远爱你。」

上面这样写道。

8

村中的好少年带土无论何时都在帮助老人。

他能记住村中所有老人，却把一件重要的事情遗忘了。

“生日快乐，带土。”乌森婆婆说。

她不与子女同住，却总要带一大包东西去医院，带土便经常帮忙送去。

先是未反应过来地“嗯”了一声，接着他惊讶地叫了出来：“诶？！什、什么？”他疑惑地问道。

“今天不是你的生日吗带土？”婆婆笑着在口袋里摸索，“你这孩子，连这个也忘了吗？”

回忆了一下，带土恍然大悟：“啊想起来了！因为好久没过所以稍微有点忘了……”他摸着头，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“诺，这个给你。”婆婆摊开手掌，递上一颗糖果，“虽然和平时一样，不过就当成生日礼物吧。一天不能吃太多糖，而且晚上要好好刷牙哦带土。”

“是……”他哽咽着，在调整护目镜时偷偷擦掉了眼泪。

接着是伊藤婆婆的红豆糕，开店的香川爷爷的三色丸子……甚至傍晚他还收到了一个小巧的蛋糕。

他默默地哭泣，将混合着泪水的蛋糕放进嘴里。

果然甜食是能让人感到幸福的食物啊。

他咽下最后一块蛋糕，露出了又哭又笑的表情。

7

成绩中下，表现中等，常常会闹出笑话。

宇智波带土在班里就是这样的存在。

果然没有人记得。

他失落地想到。

想要告知大家，却什么也说不出。

放学时，他终于鼓起勇气发问:“那个，琳，今……”

“啊抱歉抱歉带土”琳慌慌张张地打断他提着包走向教室门，“今天我约好了等下还有事，你不用等我了。”

“等……”他追出门，却只看到了一个白发的背影与追上后露出笑容的琳的侧脸。

这个家伙……今天也不让我过得顺当啊。

他撇撇嘴，应着“喂带土，一起来玩吧”的喊声去了空地。

“教室改造计划，现在开始。”不知从何处传来了这样的声音。

天渐渐变暗，直到即使是忍者也不能完全看清别人的表情，他们准备解散回家。

“啊！”一位同学忽然想起什么一般大叫一声，“教室的窗没关，抹布也没放好！”然后他双手合十抵着额头，“拜托啦带土！能帮我去关一下窗吗？拜托拜托拜托了！”

似乎被吓到，带土呆了呆，接着回答:“好、好吧……”

“啊啊谢谢！”

于是他走向了教学楼。

转转把手，门开了。“咦、记得之前锁门了的……”带土歪着头回忆着自言自语道。他走进教室，抱怨似得说道：“谁又把窗帘拉上了，好暗……”他摸索着打开了灯。

“生日快乐带土！”房间中忽然爆发出了巨大的祝福声，由他的同学们与班主任一同说出，甚至连刚才一起玩耍的伙伴也悄悄地出现。

“你、你们……”他已经不知该说什么。

“生日快乐哦带土。”琳与卡卡西一同推着餐车，带着微笑说道。

“正巧琳看到你的档案记住了，才号召大家一起给你过生日，而且这个蛋糕也是他们自己做的哟。”班主任说道。

“啊、不，其实这是卡卡西提……”琳慌张地解释道。

“谢谢你，琳……”他无声地哭了起来。

“别哭了啊哭包。”卡卡西望着他，“来切蛋糕吧。”

“好、好的……”他擦擦眼泪，将蛋糕分给了大家。

这或许是吃到的过最甜、最好吃的蛋糕了，他想。

6

即使成为了下忍，有些事情依旧不会改变。

比如带土的迟到，又比如他和卡卡西的斗嘴。

“你今天又迟到了，带土。”卡卡西双手环在胸前望着他，“明明路上难得没有设障碍。”

“那有什么特别大的关系啦！”带土反驳道。

“嘛嘛今天就放过带土吧，卡卡西？”不等卡卡西回答，水门走过来，双手各一边揉乱了他们的头发，“带土也是，下次要准时一点哦？”

卡卡西躲开了‘发型攻击’，叉着腰转过身对水门说道：“都是因为你们这么容忍他，才会到现在也改不了这个坏习惯的。”

带土“哼”了一声，也将脸转向另一方不去看他。

“你们两个啊……”水门叹着气，连肩膀也了塌下去。接着他深吸一口气，露出一个灿烂的笑容：“那个就先这样吧，先说今天的任务。”

“是。”三人面对着他，认真地回答。

本应下午才能完成的除草任务不知为何仅到晌午便已完成。

“辛苦啦。”布置完任务后便消失的水门又在完成后瞬间出现，“难得这么早就结束了，晚上来我们家吃饭吧？集合时间的话……就和之前一样。”

“好——”琳和带土大声地回答道，卡卡西则默默地点了一下头。

“你这是什么态度啦卡卡西！”带土嚷嚷起来，“至少表现得高兴点嘛！”

瞥了他一眼，卡卡西向水门示意后便离开。

接着琳也离开，训练场只剩下了带土与水门。

“咦奇怪……”带土挠挠头，“今天竟然直接走了……”

“卡卡西也长大了呢。”水门欣慰地点点头，却不想引来了更强烈的反对。“才没有那回事呢！他今天一定有问题。”接着带土便跑了出去，挥挥手对水门大声喊：“我去看看他怎么回事，晚上集合再说吧老师——”

“他们感情还真好啊……”耸耸肩，水门消失了。

走出训练场，卡卡西一路向食材市场走去。

“喂带土。”他大声自言自语。

接着又走了几步，他一脸嫌弃地看向身后，忽然折了回去，“你藏得也太明显了带土。”他对着树后露出一个衣袖的人说道。

“烦、烦死了！”不愿承认失误，带土鼓着嘴看向另一边，用很小的音量抱怨着，“要不是看你不太对劲我才懒得跟着你呢……”

“哦？”抬眼望着带土，“比起担心我，不如回家休息一下还比较实在。最近的任务和训练强度并不低。还有，晚上别再迟到了。”然后在他反应过来之前快步离开。

“啊啊笨蛋卡卡西！难得我好心想帮你！”将原本便已乱糟糟的头发揉得更乱，带土吼道。

但卡卡西已不见踪影。

傍晚，虽然到得并不早，但带土也没有迟到。

“晚上好，带土。我们就等你了的哟。”玖辛奈打开门，露出一个大大的微笑。

“晚上好师母！”回给她一个灿烂的微笑，带土说道。

走进房间，便发现食物意外地丰富，卡卡西与琳已坐在沙发上喝茶。

“你竟然没有迟到，该说难得吗。”卡卡西看了眼挂钟说道。

“那是当然！”带土揉揉鼻子一脸自豪，“你都这么拜托我了，我当然……诶诶停电了吗？”话还未说完，房间就陷入了一片黑暗。

然后，从厨房里透出了微弱的光芒。

“生日快乐，带土。”水门捧着插了蜡烛的蛋糕从门后走出。

眼睛瞪得更圆，嘴也微微张着，带土发不出任何声音。

“……嗯。”他哽咽着，趁着黑暗用袖子擦去了眼泪。

蜡烛被吹灭后打开灯，玖辛奈拍拍手：“好——啦——把你们的礼物都拿出来吧！” 

“我的是这个。”摇晃盒子发出“叮铃铃”的声音，水门说道，“还记得第一次任务时我说的什么吗，带土？”

点点头，带土回答道：“忍者重要的不仅是自身实力，更是团队能力。火影所代表的并不只是强大的战斗力，也是保护大家安全的责任。”

“没错。但是也并不是所有事都需要他一人来负担，值得信任的伙伴们将在背后支持他。今天你走过了人生的第一个十年，人生正要开始，将会遇到许许多多的困难。但是我们都将作为你的后盾。这个你们第一次任务的纪念送给你，希望你不要忘记我说的话。”

5

“变强”从来不仅是口头说说便能成功的，需要不断的刻苦训练。

调整休假中的带土，依旧在努力练习。

那是能将万事遗忘的方法之一。

“呼。”他看着整齐地排为一排的手里剑，露出了微笑。

“今天就到这里吧。去吃丸子啦！”他自言自语着走远，未发现在一片白茫茫中的那头白毛。

一个多月后，他收到了迟来，却最期望的礼物。

他经过考试成为了中忍。

那正是他在生日时许下的愿望。

4

即使在被石头压去了一半的身体后，带土依旧保持着良好的心态。

他努力地复健，希望能早日打碎墙壁回到木叶。

“说起来，你是什么时候出生的。”白绝在休息时问道。

“出生是怎么样的？”卷卷绝又摆出了一个奇怪的姿势。

呆了呆，带土笑着回答：“我的话，是二月十日！”

听到这句，斑也难得地抬头看了他一眼，接着扯扯嘴角又闭上了眼睛。

“你说他为什么说到生日那么开心？”“大概又是跟琳和笨蛋卡卡西有关的吧。”“有什么关系呢？”“不知道啊，你直接问他吧。”两只绝窃窃私语。

“所以说，”卷卷绝问道，“便意是什么？”

“你还没有放弃那个嘛！为什么不是问我的生日和他们的关系啦！”带土忍不住吐槽。

“对不起，扯到便意的话题是我不对。”卷卷绝立正敬礼，“你继续说生日吧。”

“我啊，比卡卡西要大半年，只比琳小了一点点……啊说起来现在是什么时候来着？”

“正巧你的生日快要到了。”白绝回答。

“这样的话……”带土顿了顿，“说不定我回去还能赶上生日！”

“生日要干什么什么？”“谁知道……还是问他吧。”绝们又开始了一问一答。

于是卷卷绝再次问道：“生日时的感觉，和便意一样吗带土？”

带土终于吼了出来：“为什么还是要带上便意啦！”

之后，他错过了生日，却毫不在意地继续着康复训练。

3

在目睹了“那一幕”后，年幼的宇智波带土绝望了。

他哭泣着，抛弃了身份，成为“斑”。

为了解开尾兽封印而忙碌，计算着九尾的时间。

为了让长门感受与他相同的痛苦，挑拨晓与半藏的关系。

或许只有在遇到干柿鬼鲛时感到了略微的愉快，那是一种找到同类的欣喜。

他为月之眼做着各种准备，甚至将自己当作“宇智波斑”。

但作为“带土”的部分并非如此简单便能被遗忘。

“带土，今天是二月十日了哟。”包裹着他的卷卷绝用愉快的语调说道。

“不要再叫我那个名字。”沙哑的声音响起，“生日也已毫无意义。”

2

即使不知晓真实姓名，连长相也不知，相处时的记忆也并非虚假。

只是顺口说出的话语，对方却记在心中。

日常的一天，带土与迪达拉坐在团子店门口休息。

趁着带土转过头去，迪达拉拿出黏土在口中咀嚼着。“喂，阿飞。”他将团子盘摆到中间，“这个给你，嗯。”

转过头看了眼团子，带土扭捏着说道：“啊咧团子耶~前辈今天是吃不下了吗~？”

“这是礼物，嗯。”他摊平手，一只微型鹰停留其上，“这是另一个礼物，嗯。”

老鹰在空中盘旋了几圈，稳稳地降到了带土头顶，拱拱他的头发，收回翅膀小寐起来。

“诶诶诶？”带土一动不动，生怕惊醒它一般僵住，连丸子也不敢伸手去拿。

“前、前辈——现在要怎么办呀——”他拖长了声音向迪达拉求助，却似乎让头顶的老鹰感到震动而不舒服。

它张开翅膀扑腾了几下，又扭扭身子重新找了一个姿势闭上眼。

似乎很满意这个状况，迪达拉露出一个微笑：“就这样好了，嗯。顺便，生日快乐，阿飞。”

“前辈竟然能记住我的生日嘛？”他歪歪头，那只微型鹰也跟着动了动脖子。

迪达拉扭过脸看着远方说道：“做了挺久的搭档，虽然你这家伙总是不干活，不过还是不错的，嗯。”

“诶~前辈这是承认阿飞了嘛？人家好感动~”他扭动着，声音欢快，面具下的表情却如同要哭出来了一般。

1

在将自己的一切精力放在月之眼上后，他已经不再记得自己的生日。

在晓的大部分成员死亡后，也不再有人会吵吵闹闹地替他过生日。

即使那只是他随口而说的错误时间。

“再等等。就快了，那一天的到来……”自言自语般回答了绝的问题后，他消失在了漩涡中。


	2. 一个奇怪的片段

他们死了。

在他有记忆之前便已死了。

在根本不知道是谁发出的攻击下死了。

留下了幼小的他独自一人。

他哭泣着哀嚎着，却没有人理睬。

他哭泣着哀嚎着，却依旧一个人。

“谁来看看我啊——”

他对空无一人的街道叫喊。

“生日快乐。”

他对自己说道。

插着一根蜡烛的普通的纸杯蛋糕，既是他的生日蛋糕，同样也是他的晚餐。

能够简单温饱的补助所能负担的，连一个纸杯蛋糕也不到。

他抽泣着看向窗外。

温暖的橘色灯光下，一家家吃着饭说说笑笑，却与他毫无关系。

雪白的夜晚，他将自己整个裹在被子中，依旧感到了寒冷。


End file.
